


Danny To The Rescue:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scorching The Floor: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Crying, Dancing Competition/Contests, Dancing On The Floor/Salsa Dancing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Ratings: R, Romance, Salsa Clubs/Clubs, Sobbing, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes to the rescue of Catherine, who's partner decided that winning the dance contest was more important, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part to both of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Danny To The Rescue:

*Summary: Danny comes to the rescue of Catherine, who's partner decided that winning the dance contest was more important, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part to both of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Whitney Carter came back from getting drinks, & they found their ohana comforting a crying Catherine Rollins, who was so upset, that she can't explain for herself, why she is so upset. The Naval Beauty was just busy crying her heart out on Adam Noshimuri, & his wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua's shoulders.

 

"What happened ?", The Blond asked them, "Catherine's Asshole Partner dumped her right before they have to go on, & he is dancing with someone who can help him win", Captain Lou Grover said with disgust, He wanted to beat the hell out of the guy, but it won't help the situation, or Catherine right now, Inspector Abby Dunn was feeling the same way too, & she is controlling herself too. "We should've kicked his ass", Chin nodded, & the computer tech said, "Later, Sweetie", as he calmed her too.

 

"He was such a jerk anyways, He didn't care about the charities that the money will help towards to, Now Catherine feels like she failed them, & it hurts her so much", Kono added, The Rookie tended to her best friend, hoping that she can make her feel a little bit better, & smile once again. Renee Grover, Lou's Wife, agreed, & said this with anger, "I think that she could've found a better partner than that Patrick punk", Adam sighed, & said, "I wish that there is something that we can do", Danny had an idea, & smiled, as he said this.

 

"I can dance, I will dance with her", The Blond said with a bigger smile, Everyone loved that idea, & Catherine was in shock, & said, "Really ?", "Yes, Really, Girls help her get ready, & dry her eyes", He said to Kono, Renee, & Whitney, As they were leaving, "You **_will_** knock the judges socks off",  & they went inside the **_Women's Dressing Room_**. Danny said to the men, "What are we waiting for ?, An Invitation ?, Come on, I got a beautiful woman waiting for me, Help me get ready", They went straight to the **_Men's Dressing Room_** , that was next door to it.

 

Catherine felt much better, & she was ready to show off her salsa moves, Danny offer his arm to her, & they went straight to the dance floor, where they did the routine flawlessly, & the loudmouth detective kissed the side of her head, as he brought her over to the judges, where they are gonna receive their scores for the performance. The Five-O Ohana were keeping their fingers crossed for them.

 

Patrick & his partner were doing great, & when it came to a difficult step, they fucked it up, Her partner hit him, & he ran after her, The Five-O chuckled to themselves, & everyone gasped in response, Catherine really felt better, The Brunette said, "He got what he deserved", as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Then the results were ready, & everyone waited for the anticipation.

 

_"FIRST PLACE GOES TO DANNY WILLIAMS, & CATHERINE ROLLINS !!!!!!"_

__

Danny laughed in disbelief, & swung Catherine in a hug, & she was in shock, while their ohana whooped, & applauded, as they watch them going for their prize. Steve & Whitney both came up to them, "We are so proud of you guys", The Former Seal said, as he kissed his lover deeply, "We sure are", as the beautiful dancer was mirroring Steve's gesture, Everyone offered their congratulations to them, Steve said, "Come on, I am taking the winners out for a wonderful dinner", Everyone just walked out, like they were family, & enjoying the victory, & fun of it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
